


self care.

by copper_nv



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: .....need some good skin care, Fluff, Other, does the hall monitor rlly not have a name, gOD I LOVE THESE BOYES., hallmon is a good brother, kid makes a cameo!, kindergarten 3: hall monitor gets a name, look @ all th acne, no beta we die like men, stevie is just a good boy following the rules, stevies a little bit of a diva : )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_nv/pseuds/copper_nv
Summary: Horrified at all that acne, Stevie takes his comrade to go get a facial, and learns a little bit about him.





	self care.

The halls? Cleared.

Students? Gone.

Casualties? Zero.

A successful day of kindergarten. Well- perhaps there were one too many troublemakers wondering the hall, but other than that? It was a perfect day! Stevie almost ascended when the final bell rung. He walked out of the school after patrolling the halls one last time. He saw his friend and fellow ally in the fight to destroy all naughty children- well, he doesn't actually know his name. All he knows about the hall monitor is that he's a high school student volunteering here. Apparently he volunteered to look after these kids after the... incident at their old high school. Which was very sweet of him. Theory is that he cares about the kids. Actually, Stevie need to talk to him about something for a minute-

"Hello! How- where is your hoodie?" It was the middle of summer, so he was quite glad the older boy wasn't donning his usual grey hoodie, but it was certainly unusual to see him without it, though. He got to see what he wore underneath though- which was a creeper t-shirt. What the hell. Cursed.

"Gone," That was... a very vague answer. And a little ominous. Should he be concerned? "and hey- don't judge the shirt, man. It's laundry day today. This shirt was from like... five years ago, maybe."

"Fair enough. Where did your-" As if on cue, a boy, he didn't really speak so everyone just called him "Kid", walked past the two hall monitors, wearing the familiar grey hoodie. It was dragging across the ground. He looked at the two older boys dead in the eye with a cold, dead stare. Although- his eyes were slightly red and puffy, as if he's been crying. Before Stevie could ask him what was wrong though, he just walked past them and climbed into someone's car. Well, if he couldn't ask the kid what was wrong, he did have his accomplice to tell him why.

"Why does he have your hoodie?" He turned to look the hall monitor in eye, raising an eyebrow. "And... why was he crying?"

"....what else was I supposed to do? Let him just cry? Force him to go to class? So I did what anyone would do. Y'know." He shrugged and instinctively jammed his hands inside the hoodie pocket- except that he did not have a hoodie and just looked like a idiot. He settled for his jeans pockets, though, with a lot less dignity. And he looked out of place with the creeper t-shirt that was almost too small for him. 

"Aww. That's really sweet of you, man." At first he thought his new hall monitor was just some stoner that was just here because it looked good on his resume, but now... now he's just a really good older brother, albeit having some level of difficulty to express any affection. And it's not like he had to go to this school in particular after the incident... so.... Stevie's theory was only getting truer by the minute.

"Eugh. Whatever, dude. I gotta get-" He was cut off by Stevie.

"I almost forgot! I have to ask you to something." 

"Yeah? Spit it out." The hall monitor tapped his foot impatiently. "I gotta go soon."

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a facial."

"I-I- huh, sorry?"

"Like, a facial spa. Your lack of self care is driving me nuts. Do you even wash your face? Hair? You look greasy. Your skin is that of a seventy year old's man. You have to be a least a junior, I heard, to just give up on hygiene completely. But even then, you smell. Do you even use deodorant? Brush your teeth twice a day, at least?"

"What the hell, Stevie. Of course I shower and use deodorant, it's the middle of summer and even then, that would be disgusting," Well, at least he had the basics down. "I'm busy today, so no."

"We can just do it later this week! I'll pay for everything. My parents are decently wealthy, so it'll be fine." There was no arguing. Question or not, Stevie will find someway, somehow, to drag him to the spa. He was incredibly stubborn. Once he has his eyes set on something, they're dead set.

"Whatever. I'm free on Saturday." Accepting his fate, the hall monitor buried his face in his hands. God. What was he even doing?

"Perfect! The address is-" Stevie started babbling and then ranting about how self care is so important for you. It's not like he was wrong- it was very important and I advise you all to take care of yourself- but he sounded like one of his high school's counselors. He'd fit right in, actually. Just say that he looks a little young and short for his age and no one would question a thing. He'd definitely get his authority challenged by some of the more... troubled ones though. Maybe if he starts ranting about self care they'll be saved. 

\--

It was Saturday. The unnamed hall monitor was sitting in this uncomfortable girly spa with pretty much everyone looking at him. He did look like a hot mess, so he couldn't really blame them for not being their typical audience, but he could blame them for staring. Sheesh. Get a life. Don't judge people, he could of gotten into a car accident and that's why he looked so disheveled. I mean- you'd probably have higher priorities if you got hit by a car, like, crying in a hospital gown about how ridiculously much these damn hospital bills are after the court declares the person who hit you as innocent and doesn't need to pay for anything. A little too specific? Maybe.

Where the hell was Stevie, anyways? You can't just say you were dragging a person to a spa and then say you were paying for them- only to just leave and have you suffer through the bills.

"Sorry I'm late!" Speak of the devil, here he comes. 

"About time. All these people were staring at me. It was horrible," he said through clenched teeth.

"Not my fault that you look like trash."

"You insisted I come here."

"Erm- excuse me- it's your turn now." A lady working there ushered the duo into another room. They took a seat, and he almost wanted to die. He had to fill out some stupid form asking him about his skin and stuff, and he was honestly a little mortifying to answer all these questions truthfully. Maybe that's what Stevie wanted, though. To embarrass him enough so that he started to actually take care of himself. 

"Oh by the way," Stevie leaned over, "get ready to have your face destroyed."

"What."

"I promise you'll feel rejuvenated afterwards though!"

**Author's Note:**

> thnks discord for the idea. god i really have no impulse control. also i shoved all my hcs into this one fic. haha sorry


End file.
